


Dreams

by okdreaming



Series: Unfinished Pacific Rim snippets [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okdreaming/pseuds/okdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Mako doesn’t love him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

Raleigh realised pretty early on that Mako loved the idea of him and Gipsey Danger more than she actually loved him. Still he stuck around hoping that maybe she would grow to love him, she never did. Well, she did love him as a friend but it wasn’t anything more than that. Okay, really, really good friends.

The first time she went out on a date he felt his heart crack but he was a good friend, he helped her choose an outfit. She looked amazing but then she always did. That night the nightmares that had never really left since Yancy died, were back worse than ever before. He learned to hide it. People were surprised believing the old rumours about co-pilots who weren’t related. Raleigh had never given the gossips anything to go on one way or the other.

He’d made a point of meeting the guy and being friendly for Mako’s sake. The few times they’ve had dinner together; Raleigh had learned enough to know that the guy was decent. He cared about her. More importantly, she cared about him and that was all that really mattered. How he felt wasn’t really important they never really had anything. It was a story of his life, girls always preferred someone else.

Not that he could blame them. He was kind of screwed up in the head. Who would want someone like him? He’d learned the hard way to keep his feelings to himself. He didn’t want their pity; it was bad enough after Yancy died. He worked very hard not to change his behaviour around Mako. Herc was the only one who ever looked at him strangely once or twice but then Herc knew what it was like to have your love rejected. But Raleigh was doing okay, he was surviving, he was taking things one day at a time.

Then came the day she told him she was getting married. He’d known it was coming but to hear the words, it felt like the crack in his heart expanded and it shattered so there was nothing left but broken pieces. It was the end of his dream, in the back of his mind there had always been a chance that they would break up and Mako would finally see him. Now he had to accept that was never ever going to happen.

His dreams – nightmares, they were cruel. They hurt. She was in his dreams. He was following her every time he got close she ran away laughing. He didn’t need to visit a psychologist to work out what that meant.  
Each day it was harder and harder to get up, to fake excitement, to pretend that his heart wasn’t gone. He needed to leave but he couldn’t, he had no reason to. He wasn’t religious but he prayed to whatever God was out there to take him away from this pain. It was then he received the job offer, not something he would have normally considered but he wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth and he grasped it like the lifeline it was. He waited a few days and then told Mako about it. She encouraged him as he knew she would. He’d already accepted the job before he told her however he let her think it was her idea. Maybe, the distance would help him get over.

The job was great, really it was, he got to travel a lot. The nightmares while I didn’t disappear completely became a lot less frequent. At night he entered the Paradise where Mako returned his feelings. Where she was his wife. Where she was carrying his child. He lived for those nights when he dreams of her and their life together. It was enough, it had to be, he always knew that those kinds of things happen to other people. Not him. At least he had his dreams. A lot of people didn’t even have that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet another unfinished, unbeta'd idea I had. All errors are my own fault. Sorry! I think I'd original planned something longer ending with a new Breach and Raleigh making a decision whether or not to go back.


End file.
